


With Style

by Dirty_Corza



Series: 2/7/15 prompt night [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is a worrywart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy__violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/gifts).



Greg couldn’t see who had caused the spill. One second Molly was passing through the group of blockers, the next someone managed to get her own Pivot, Sally Donovan, falling into her.

John’s whistle was blowing wildly, but Greg didn’t pay any attention to that as he rushed in from the sideline. “Molly, Molly are you alright?” He asked as he reached out to clasp her hand.

Molly gave a small smile, looking up at him. “I’ll be fine. They’re counting my grand slam, right?”

“They better be.” he did his best to smile back at her, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “You sure you’re fine?”

“Just bruises. This isn’t my first fall in the rink, you know. And I know what a broken bone feels like.”

“I know, I just-”

“Worrywart.”


End file.
